Ishida Aoshi
He is one of the last Quincy, and has learned all of their skills and techniques. Aoshi uses abilities to protect other humans from Hollow attacks. He also hates the Hollows for killing his mother and he wants to do what ever he can to protect everyone he cares about from dying. Aoshi is also a 3rd degree black belt in chinese Kung Fu and a master in Karv Maga. Appearance Has long red hair and green eyes. He wares a traditional Quincy outfit while going off on missions. While not on duty he wears a black jean pants a short sleeve green shirt, and green and white nikes. While training he will ware a traditional black chinese gi. Personality He likes to hang out with his friends and play games. Aoshi also wants to protect his secret identity as a Quincy at all costs as his friends may reject him for having those abilities. He is very determined and confident in his abilities and would do everything he can to prove to his opponents that he is superior to them. History Aoshi was just 13 when he found out that a hollow killed his mother while he and is father were at a training session in Quincy combat. They learned of her death by a local shinigami. Aoshi got his bow and found the hollow that killed his mother. He attacked the hollow with all of his might and was able to kill it after a long and fierce battle. His father watched the battle and he was pleased with his son's progress as a Quincy. Aoshi would later become a published author becoming quite famous in selling his books. He would write fictional books based on his adventures as a Quincy. Aoshi while hanging out with two his friends discover several humans with spiritual powers, the humans see Aoshi and his friends and decide to test their abilities on them. Using his Quincy abilities he was able to get his friends away from the threat and then he moved back to the location to face the people that were attacking them. They notice that Aoshi is a Quincy and ask him if he would join their group. Aoshi asks them why did they attack him and his friends. They state that they had to keep their powers hidden until the war starts. Aoshi asks about the war, they state a war is coming and Soul Society, Hueco Mundo and the world of the living will be involved and their leader will end up ruling all three worlds. They ask Aoshi would he join their cause as their leader promised all those who have power can join their group and help usher in a new world. Aoshi tells them that he will think about it since their leader sounds interesting. Aoshi heads to his father's house and asks did he have any information about an upcoming war that is suppose to take place. His father states that he hasn't a clue that a war would be coming. Aoshi tells his father that he has been invited to join a group of humans that will be involved in the war and asks should he join to get information out of them and inform the shinigami. His father agrees with Aoshi's plan and decided to let Aoshi to act as a spy for the shinigami. A letter is sent to the Captain Commander of Soul Society informing them of the situation. Aoshi meets the group of humans and decides to join them. They give Aoshi a task to prove his loyalty to them and that he must kill three hollows who are at menos level to be sure he was strong enough to join. One of the humans named Kujo opens a garganta and allow three menos class hollows to come through. Aoshi summons his bow and quickly shoots down the menos class hollows. They state that he can join them and that he is now a member of their organization. The humans introduce themselves by name, one is called Lime, and she can control metal, another is called Asuma, and he can manipulate water, Dan has the ability to control plants, and Feena, has the ability to use fire attacks. Aoshi asks how they were able to gain their abilities they state that a man appeared to them and he was the one that awakened their abilities, and it was him that asked us to get ready for this war. Aoshi is later invited to go to the enemy's hide out to report for their first mission he is told that they need to kill a shinigami that patrols the area that they are operating in so that they can send another message to Soul Society. The group of humans send Aoshi, Dan, and Lime to eliminate the shinigami and bring back his head as proof that they killed him. They move out to where the shinigami was said to be located, Lime tells Aoshi to stay behind and watch how her and Dan take down a shinigami. Lime attacks the shinigami with a metal spear but he counters using his zanpakuto, Dan uses plant spores to paralyzes the shinigami but the shinigami releases his Zanpakuto and uses its water abilities to kill Dan with one shot by turning the water he created into daggers. Aoshi gets behind the shinigami and fires an arrow to his back. The shinigami then attacks Aoshi with his water daggers, but Aoshi dodges them with ease, Lime tries to stab the shinigami again but he uses a level 30 kido spell to bind her. Aoshi would use shoot another arrow against the shinigami but misses him by an inch and the shinigami uses flash step and kills slashes Lime's throat resulting in her death. Aoshi uses God step to get behind the shinigami and uses his spirit chain ability to bind the shinigami. Next he cuts the shinigami's head off and brings it back to the others as proof that he completed the mission. When Aoshi brings back the shinigami's head they ask what happened to the others he says the shinigami killed them when they underestimated his strength, they reply the those guys were the weakest in the group and that they deserved to die. Aoshi pulls out his quincy cross and fires an arrow at Kujo and kills him as he notices that he had knife near Feena's throat. Feena thinks Aoshi for his help and asks would he like to meet their leader now that he has proven their loyalty to them. Aoshi goes with them and immediately they enter Akuji's base. Aoshi would suddenly reappear in Karakura Town and launch an arrow at a 4th Seat Soul Reaper Katana and engages in battle with a Soul reaper captain Kito Kurama before being told to leave as he accomplished the task that was assigned to him. After his tasks he defeats two Quincy that comes to his home, he moves on to take down the only Quincy that could defeat him in battle his own father. He heads to the Ishida compound and gives his father a tough fight which eventually ends with Aoshi taking his father's abilities and fusing the abilities of others he has taken out before retreating from two Soul Reapers. Plot Aoshi after meeting Akujin has apparently abandon the plan of getting information on him and has joined Akujin in his cause for some unknown reason. Aoshi has taken down several Quincy on his quest for power even fighting and defeating his own father and taking other Qunicy's powers away from them and add it to his own. He then is able to use his old friend David to help him escape from the Quincy elders and defeat two shinigami from squad 12. Aoshi even planned his own capture for his own purpose as he sent his friend David away to give something to Asuma. Aoshi would later escape from the shinigami prison in squad 12 with Amerterasu wanting to investigate him, and he also was able to steal the drive on the regenerating shinigami and is on his way to meet with Akujin to give him the drive. He battles the captains of the 5th, 6th, and 12th divisions and was able to take down the captains of the 5th and 6th divisions before finally being defeated by Kito with his ultimate attack Sky Quake. Powers and Abilities Reiryoku Absorption & Manipulation: Aoshi primarily absorbs spiritual energy from the atmosphere, and combines it with his or own spiritual energy to form weapons. He has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of spiritual particles, such as in Soul Society or Hueco Mundo. To Aoshi there is no difference between spiritual particles and spiritual energy as a source of power. He can also manipulate spiritual energy for offensive purposes. As a Quincy he most commonly reshapes spiritual particles into various types of bow and arrows, but can also concentrate spiritual energy into the form of swords, Seele Schneider, or Gintō. *'Quincy Bow & Spirit Arrows': All the Quincy have the ability to create a unique spirit bow, and subsequently generate spirit arrows for the bow by using a Quincy cross or pentacle. The bow and arrows are made up completely of reiryoku from the users surroundings and last as long as the wielder's stamina and reiryoku reserves allow. *'Spirit Shield': Aoshi can create a force field around himself and others by using his own spirit energy or the spirit particles that is around him. *'Spirit Chains': Aoshi can use the spirit particles around him to form them into chains that binds the opponent, he can even drain an opponent's spiritual energy using this technique. Quincy Seal: This power allows Aoshi to use his Quincy cross in a different way, he places it on the target or on the ground and once the seal is on the opponent their power is taken from them and placed in the Quincy cross. When he seals the power of another person away he can then use their powers as if it were his own by activating the Quincy cross. He has also shown that he can fuse the abilities of those whose powers that have been sealed away and use it for his own purposes. Quincy: Letzt Stil (滅却師最終形態（クインシー・レツトシュティール）, Kuinshī Retsutoshutīru; Japanese for "destruction sage: final form, Quincy" Aoshi has found a way to use this power without the use of the glove, and can access its power without losing his abilities after using it. Spiritual Awareness: As a Quincy, he can sense Hollows and other spiritual beings at a significant distance or tell in what direction they are in. Ransōtengai (乱装天傀; lit. "heavenly wild puppet suit", "disheveled paradise puppet" in the Viz translation) — This is a high level technique that allows the user to control their body parts using strings of spirit energy controlled by their brain, forming lines or strings out of countless spiritrons. By using this technique, the user can control their body as one would a puppet, allowing them to move freely despite paralysis, broken limbs, or any other force that would impede normal movement. Immense Spiritualhttp://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Reiryoku#Spiritual_Power_LevelsPower: Aoshi has demonstrated a great amount of spiritual energy. He has obviously mastered the Quincy ability of Reiryoku absorption, taking in spirit particles and spirit energy alike; This on top of his own energy reserves lends him plenty of strength in combat. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: During his fight with Dangai , Ahoshi uses Seele Schneider as a sword expertly. Even though it is really an arrow, and his main prowess lies in archery and Quincy techniques, it is clear that Aoshi has some ability with the sword. He also engages his Seele Schneider against multiple hollows and successfully blocks their attacks. Excellent Intellect & Athleticism: Aside from his Quincy powers, Aoshi is well-trained in both mind and body, having substantial athletic abilities and a genius intellect. He uses his intelligence to find weak points in his opponents, even overcoming disadvantages he has through thinking on his feet. Due to keeping his physical prowess at its peak, Aoshi can easily hold out against all but the most resilient opponents during a battle. Gintō Expert: He is able to use the spiritual energy stored in the silver tubes to create similar effects to Kidō. Aoshi can even use his own energy rather than the energy stored in a silver tube. Hirenkyaku ' (飛廉脚; lit. "''Flying Screen Step/God Step", Viz translation, "Flying Bamboo-Blind Leg") Aoshi is highly skilled in the use of the technique. He was even able to keep up with captain level shinigami using this technique. '''Grand Falcon : This bow has the shape of a falcon in the middle while the rest of it has an appearance of a regular bow.The bow can fire up to 2000 arrows, it also has the ability to cause any thing that it hits to explode on the users command. Seele Schneider: The Seele Schneiders were not created solely for the ability to cut through spirit pressure impacts. On impact, the union of spirit particles in whatever has been cut loosens. This is merely a tool which makes them easier to steal away. For a Quincy, absorbing spirit particles from the environment to strengthen one's weapon is absolutely imperative and the Seele Schneider is the strongest embodiment of this process. It's much longer than a standard arrow and functions something like a chainsaw and the blade is composed entirely of reishi, which is constantly revolving around 3,000,000 times per second. Trivia *Aoshi eats nothing but fruit and vegetables. *He likes to collect plants * Likes to do performance art. * Trained with his mother in Karv Maga. * He has a mixed heritage as a Japanese and Israeli citizen. Quotes "So you are the one that killed my mother now you have to die." "I saw you attack that kid without reason, I truly detest you hollows."